Two Different Worlds
by littledhampir.skyvanallen
Summary: He was just this poor guy trying to survive. She was this rich girl who he worked for as her servant. He always watched her from behind. She never noticed him. He served her while her fiancee humiliated him everyday.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

America 1980.

"What do you think you are doing?" He shouted at me.  
"Sorry sir, I was just cleaning the place. I am sorry if I disrurbed you."  
"Well then shooo, away with you."

In case you were wondering, that was my master Adrian Ivashkov. I have been working at his villa for six months now, and all I ever got from him was humiliation. Humiliation, something I got used to since I was born. I was never born rich and my family was never rich. I have been working since I was twelve so I could get some money for my family. At the age of fifteen, they both passed away suudenly. And to be perfectly honest with you, I was happy for them. I knew that wherever they are right now, they have to be in a better place than where they were when they were alive.

I was grateful for this job though. Although it was horrible, it was a steady job with a place I could live in. I lived in the attic in a tiny room. But then again, that isn't the worst part of it.

SInce we are not to be trusted most of the time, I am always shackled. If I am in my room, I am shackled with iron grips to the wall; when I was working my hand and legs were bound together.

I can't exactly quit, because I would be on teh streets in a moment, without any food or money or a home. So I have to put up with this if I want to survive.

My name is Dimitri Belikov, I am originally from Russia; and if you haven't guessed it by now, here in America we are the scum of the society. I am in love with the girl that lives in this house, Rose Hathaway, who is engaged to Adrian Ivashkov.


	2. A Feeling

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of my new story.....Anyways just to make things short, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**The more you guys review, the faster the chapters are going to be publihed. Flames are always welcome.**

**So let the fun begin and let yourself get lost in time so you could actually enjoy the story. I know that I enjoyed writing it. **

**XoXo **

**Schuyler. **

A Feeling:

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes after their dinner. As always, my hands and legs were tied together. It was really getting annoying though, but what can I do about it?

The answer is nothing. I can do nothing as always. Suddenly someone walked in the kitchen. He was the guard that took me back and forth between my room and my workplace.

"Ok Belikov, you have ten minutes before I have to lead you upstairs to your room. So let's get going."

"Yes."

I went back to washing the dishes, and as soon as I was done, he led me upstairs.

"Can I at least take a shower?"

"Fine, but make it quick."

As we were walking, we came across Adrian and Rose standing talking in the hall. I bent my head low; everyone would see it as a sign of respect and remembering my place in the society. But I did it so I wouldn't have to see how unfair the world is for me.

As we reached the attic, I gathered some clothes that I could sleep in and went to shower. The warm water did miracles to my skin. When I was done, I stepped out of the shower and the guard was standing there.

"Ok Belikov, let's get this done with."

He removed the shackles from my hands and legs and bound new ones that limited my movement. When he was done he walked out, and I just sat there on the bed staring out the window. I sighed and rolled onto my bed and closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I woke up to find Stan, the guard, standing infront of me.

"Get on it Belikov, I don't have all day."

Silently I got up from my bed and he came and undid my shackles and put on my normal work ones. I went to the washroom to get changed and then went downstairs to the kitchen to start up y normal routine. Dishes, clean, more leaning, dishes, cleaning and then dishes. Yeah, so I am always working about 16 hours a day. Great, huh? As I was doing the dishes, I heard someone enter the kitchen, I glanced behind me and I saw Rose. Seeing her made me drop my dish as it fell on the floor and broke. I quickly bent down so I could pick it up and I found her right infront of me, bending down so she could help me.

"I am so sorry Miss Hathaway"

"Don't worry about it, i got it."

"That's fine I got it."

She got up and I continued to collect the broken pieces of the plate off the floor. As I was cleaning up, I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. I looked up and saw Adrian coming in and wrapping his arms around Rose's waist as he reached and kissed the part of her neck which was easily reachable for him. He looked down at me and noticed that I was looking at them.

"What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be working and not looking?" He barked at me in a rude manner.

"Yes sir, sorry."

"Rose, come with me. i have something I need to show you. You better get away from that trash, I don't know why we hired him."

"Ok you go and I will be right with you, I came here to grab something and I will follow you out."

"Ok but please be quick"

He walked out and Rose came over to me and touched my shoulder.

"Look I am so sorry for what he said and how he has been treating you."

"It is fine, it is just his way of making me remember my place."

"He shouldn't treat you like that. You should talk to him."

"Yeah, but that is the way it has always been for me."

"I really am sorry."

She touched my shoulder again and walked out. I realized then that I was still on my knees. Slowly I got up and walked out of the kitchen so I could start cleaning up the rest of the mansion.

As I was cleaning I heard someone come in. I turned around and I saw Rose again. I stood up and up and bowed my head to her. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you keep taking it like that from him?"

"I need the money."

"Have you ever thought about getting a better job?"

"Yes, but I mean, I am Russian. People here in America don't exactly trust nor like us that much."

"Do you ever get tired of them?"

"Of what?"

"Them. The shackles?"

"They are a bother, but again, what can I do?"

Suddenly, her hand lifted my chin up so I could look at her.

"I am sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything."

"Exactly that is why I am sorry. I should tell him to stop, this isn't fair to you"

"You don't have to ruin your marriage over me."

"But that is the thing Dimitri, I don't want to marry him. I am forced to marry him"

"I am sorry."

We kept looking at each other for a while and then suddenly I took her in my arms. She hanged on to me like I was her safe life line.

I pulled back so I could stroke her face. Her deep brown eyes looked at me and a tear esacped. I wipped it away delicatley.

"Roza....." I breathed out her name as I leaned in.

Our lips met in a breath taking kiss. I brushed her bottom lip with my tongue hopping for an entrance. After a while I pulled back.

A wierd look crossed her face as she turned around and began to leave. I grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Dimitri please...."

I let go of her hand and she rushed out of the room. I was standing in the middle of the room and kept staring at the door where she left.

As the day ended and I was taken to my room upstairs and I sat on my bed. I loved Rose, but we can't be together. It would never happen, so the sooner I forget about what happened, the sooner those feelings and heartache will go away.


	3. Lost Hope

Chapter Two:

Lost Hope:

I woke up to find Stan standing in front of me.

"Okay Belikov, I guess this is your lucky day. Master Ivashkov told me that you don't have to wear those things again. So now you could work freely"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

He gave me a nob, turned around and left the room. I stretched and then went to the washroom to change. All the while I kept replaying the conversation I had with Rose in my head.

_**"Do you ever get tired of them?"**_

_**"Of what?"**_

_**"Them. The shackles?"**_

"They are a bother, but again, what can I do?"

It was Rose who talked to Adrian about them. And then the kiss, God, that was amazing. Thinking about it a thought came to my mind. I was falling in love with Rose Hathaway.

The thought itself was amazing and brought ideas to my head. Ideas that would be very unethical of me to do if I was ever alone with her in a place.

I went to the kitchen to begin cleaning and I started working.

Halfway through the day, I saw her standing alone in a room looking at a painting. I went in and she turned around as soon as she heard my footsteps approaching.

"Oh hi" she said awkwardly.

"I got to go" she said as she turned around to leave the room.

When she walked by me I grabbed her hand.

"Look Rose about yesterday...."

"Look its okay, let's just forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it though."

"Look it's for the best."

"Why?"

"Because we can't think about it Dimitri, let's just pretend that nothing happened. Okay?"

"Why? Is it because I work for you or is it because I am Russian?"

"I....." She hesitated and that was all that I needed to confirm what I was thinking.

"I get it."

I turned around to leave the room when she suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Dimitri, really you don't get it."

"No, I do Rose. I understand perfectly fine. You don't want anyone to know so they wouldn't think of you badly because who you are involved with. I know who I am and what I am since the day I was born. But I thought that you were different Rose. I thought that I was having a connection with you. That you were someone who didn't care what I am or what I do for a living. I thought that you could actually see behind what I am portrayed at in the society."

"I don't care about those things" she said in small voice.

"Then what is it? If it isn't that, then please enlighten me. What is it?"

She didn't reply for a long time.

"Excuse me Miss Hathaway oh and thank you"

I left the room and she was still standing there. Suddenly, I heard sobs breaking out of her chest as I was working.

My heart told me to go back to her and comfort her and tell that I didn't mean what I said, but my pride was too hurt.

The rest of the day moved on smoothly without anything but I was still thinking about the conversation between me and Rose.

When I was in the kitchen after dinner, she came in.

"Look Dimitri it isn't what you think."

"Sorry for yesterday Miss Hathaway?"

"Miss Hathaway? Why are you calling me that?"

"Well you reminded me of my place and position in the society."

"Dimitri please,"

"Excuse me"

"No, you are not excused. I am talking to you"

"Ok, so what do you need?"

"The reason I want you to forget about yesterday is because I am engaged to Adrian. And I really don't want to feel mixed up"

"Mixed up about what?"

"My feelings; I have feelings for you Dimitri, I think I am falling in love with you"

I just went over and hugged her. I kept on stroking her face and soothing her in Russian.

"Roza....." I pulled back enough so I could see her face.

I stroked her cheek.

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything because whatever it is, it's a lost hope." She said suddenly.

"Why is it a lost hope?"

"Because no matter how hard we try, we can never be together Dimitri."

She pulled away and walked out the room. I just stood there thinking over again what she said. I knew she was right though, because we came from two different worlds.

I walked back to my room and just sat there thinking over and over again. For the first time in my life, I wanted to be in someone else's place.

I mean I always knew that my life is unfair, but I never wished I would be someone else or born to a different family with better circumstances than mine.

I wanted to forget about her. But how can I after what she confessed that she had feelings for me.

**"My feelings; I have feelings for you Dimitri, I think I am falling in love with you"**

This sentence kept replaying in my head over and over to a point that it was driving me mad.

I got up from my bed and walked over to stand by the window. I looked down at the garden, it was gorgeous. The moonlight reflecting the little fountain in the garden and the stars shinning.

Suddenly, I heard someone run in the garden and soon after a sobbing sound began.

I ran downstairs to see who was in the garden. As soon as I entered the garden, I saw her brown hair being blown by the air around her forming some kind of Halo.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah I am fine, go away" she replied.

"You don't look or sound okay" I informed her.

"Shouldn't you be like ignoring me or something?" she asked me as she turned around to look at me.

Her eyes were blood red and her cheeks were swollen.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her gently.

"No I don't,"

"Look Rose, I am very well aware that I am below your standards and all that, but ….."

"Yeah, but works just fine. Excuse me."

With that she got up walked into the house again leaving me alone sitting outside thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

My best guy friend just lost the battle that he has been fighting for the last 5 years against cancer; lung cancer to be exact.

He was this funny, charismatic and smart guy and an even more amazing friend. Although he was three years older than me, he always regarded me as an equal sibling and brought me into his circle of friends who are currently my best friends. He also introduced me to Jordan, who has been my boyfriend for the last three years.

His loss was sudden to all of us, and none of us will ever be the same without him. When I went to his funeral in Toronto, which is his hometown, his mother handed me a letter that he wrote for me before he died.

He was actually the one who introduced Vampire Academy to me. On my thirteenth birthday, he got me a copy of the first book, which was just released.

That night when everyone left, Julien (my friend who passed away), Jordan and a couple of friends and I took parts reading the book. That was the best day in my life pretty much.

The same happened when Frostbite came out, but we were in away on a trip in America and that night we stayed up doing the same thing.

When Shadow Kiss came out, I read it on my own and on my birthday night, my friends came over and we began playing roles. (We kind of left out the sex scene 'because I didn't feel like having sex with Jordan that night. Make out with him in public, sure).

He left me a noted saying a lot of personal things, and then at the end he said "You and Jordan have come a long way together, I always knew both of you would make it. I think you found your Dimitri, Jacob and everything in him".

The night he passed away, I spent it reading Vampire Academy again and I pretty much covered it in tears while Jordan just sat next to me, trying to take the book out of my hands. When he did, I went hysterical and that was when reality and everything hit me.

I opened my computer and began reading all the fan fictions that I used to read and review for including my own and discovered that I ruined the reality of the books and the characters with them.

Both my stories are complete, but I will be deleting them, all of them, because now when I imagine Rose or Dimitri or Adrian or anyone in the series, I imagine them as the characters that people on fan fiction wrote them to be. Whether they are jealous, desperate, begging, mean or anything that they are not and I know that is the purpose of fan fiction is for readers to expand on any work or novel that the author wrote and let their own imagination do it.

I know that a lot of people were disappointed by the ending of Shadow Kiss and how Dimitri got turned and that true love was scattered away just like in real life. And that is why a lot of people began writing about what they would want to happen in Blood Promise and just ruined the books for themselves.

Of all the romance novels that I read, I would say that Vampire Academy is pretty much the most realistic of them all. Love was there and still is between them, but it is in a different from any, for the author, Richelle Mead, has created suspense at the end, leaving the readers hungry for more.

In a recent interview with Richelle Mead on Persnickety Snark she said "Blood Promise is much more of a character study than the previous titles but it shares the same snappy dialogue, smouldering interplay and my favourite character of questionable moral integrity, Adrian. Rose finds her own strong opinions challenged and she experiences an alternative way of living for the first time in her life. Rose has choices to make, good and bad. Watching her navigate the treacherous waters of human/supernatural politics, a Moroi Mafioso and Dimitri's family is like piggybacking Rose's journey and evolution as a character. In many ways the Vampire Academy series is about finding your own family. Lissa and Rose have both been orphaned by death or dedication and I wondered if Richelle's upbringing might have been equally traumatic. Not the case, she tells me, her family was "_fairly ordinary"_ but she likes to espouse the truth that there is "_no perfect family"._ For Rose and Lissa though, it's the family they have made with one another, and other characters, that has provided them with the most stability. The power of friendship is unquestionable."

Blood Promise will be released in less than 5 days and I have gotten two early copies of it and I will NOT be opening my copy till midnight of the 25th the way it is supposed to be. The other copy, I will go to Julien's mother and give it to her, in order to be a memory for him and I will hopefully be going to the book signing in October for Richelle Mead.

Again, I am sorry but I can't bring myself to publishing the rest of the fan fiction and they will be deleted in about two or three weeks.


End file.
